


all i see is him right now

by penguinsandpucks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Invisibility, M/M, Magic, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinsandpucks/pseuds/penguinsandpucks
Summary: “Ha ha, very funny, pretending you can't see me, I get it.” Sidney said dryly but when they didn't even flinch Sidney felt his stomach drop, things like this happened sometimes, magic happened, and no one talked about it but everyone who had played the game knew about something.





	all i see is him right now

      Sidney wakes up in a quiet house, which isn't out of the ordinary, he is always the first to rise in the Lemieux house, at least on the weekends when the kids don't have school. He lays in bed for a while dreading having to stand up, knowing the hit he took the night before if going to make his hip throb when he stands.  
      When he finally decides to face the pain he rises and his whole side aches, and he limps his way to the kitchen he is on a mission for coffee and an ice pack. He starts the coffee pot and waits a moment to make sure it's actually going to work, the damn thing only ever works reliably for Nathalie, for everyone else it's a game of chance. But he must be lucky today because it starts percolating without much tinkering on Sidney's part. He pulled a ice pack out of the freezer, when he hears a door open elsewhere in the house, he sets the ice pack on the counter before setting to work, he pulls down three coffee cups measures out the amount of sugar, creamer, and coffee they all prefer. Mario and Nathalie trained him long ago, telling him if he was up this early he may as well. He hears Nathalie laughing as she walks in and hears her hum.  
      “Hmm, I figured Sidney would already be up and about.” She said to Mario and Sidney's brows furrowed, what did she mean? He was right here.  
      “Seems he was, already made our coffees, probably just went to change.” Mario said grabbing his own mug from the counter, and Natalie agreed before sliding up next to Mario, and kissing him, and ew. Sidney may be a grown man but these people were like his parents and ew.  
      “Ha ha, very funny, pretending you can't see me, I get it.” Sidney said dryly but when they didn't even flinch Sidney felt his stomach drop, things like this happened sometimes, magic happened, and no one talked about it but everyone who had played the game knew about something.  
      Sure Sidney had experienced that one time that Flower had been turned into an actual flower, or the time when Letang turned into a 15 year old, following the news of his first kid being on the way. So magic happens to teach people things, but Sidney really doesn't understand what him being invisible is going to teach anyone.  
     The kids rush in, with the usual sound of laughter and yelling, and Sidney is disappointed to find that none of them see him, so this might actually be a problem. He knows that soon Mario will notice his absence, and will realize that Sidney is missing, and he really doesn't want to worry Mario, he just has to figure out what this magic is trying to teach him, as fast as possible.  
     He returns to his room and writes a quick note “already went the the rink!” And tapes it to his door before waiting, he can just slip into the car before Mario leaves.  
     Sidney gets dressed in quick order, and makes his way out of the house, making sure the living room is clear before opening the front door, no reason to spook anyone, Austin is already convinced the house is haunted.  
      He breathes a sigh of relief when the car is unlocked, he climbs into the front seat, hesitating before leaving his seat belt off.  
      When Mario climbs into the car about ten minutes later, he almost sits his coffee mug in Sidney’s lap before seeming to think better of it and setting it in the cup holder. On the way to the rink Mario hums and taps on the steering wheel, Sidney is surprised to see this much ease in his movements. He has been worried about Sidney since he had moved back into the Lemieux house, seeming to always have a watchful eye on him to see anything he needs to worry about , which Sidney supposes is fair, he did show up at their door with a bag of hastily packed clothes and tear stained cheeks.  
     When they arrive at the rink Sidney waits Mario out, he stays seated and still until he is all the way in the building then double checks his surroundings for any other teammates or staff and starts for the building, ready for another game of waiting for someone to open the door so he can slip in behind them.  
      Eventually, Hags and Horny arrive together, which Sidney doesn’t really know what that means, either just carpooling, or the team had missed two secret relationships over the past season. The two of them being together does make it so much easier to slip in unnoticed though, so he decides to be grateful no matter the case.  
He makes it to the locker room, then realizes he never really came up with a plan, it just seemed natural to get to the rink, but now that he is here he doesn’t have a clue what he is meant to do. He sits in his stall while everyone bustles around him, and after a long while, Geno comes in, he looks up, and seemingly straight at Sidney, and his heart stops, but he knows Geno can’t see him, no one can that’s the whole thing.  
     “Can’t believe Sid isn’t here yet.” Tanger says offhand. Sidney sighs, and watches as Geno’s head pops up and stares right at Sidney, looking confused.  
“What you mean?” Geno asks sounding honestly perplexed, and Sid feels the first burst of hope he has felt since he woke up this morning. He doesn’t think much and makes frantic motions at Geno to follow him out into the hallway and nearly forgets to not open the door himself, he really doesn’t want to freak everyone out before he gets a chance to at least speak to someone.  
As Geno makes his way out of the room holding the door open for a moment allowing Sidney to slip out as well, the other players mummer to one another about how strange Geno is acting. Sid leads Geno to a small room down the hallway, dreading being alone with the other man for the first time since Sid has made his hasty retreat back to the Lemieux home.  
      As soon as the door is closed behind them Sidney bursts out with “You can see me right?” Which seems to just confuse Geno more than explain anything so he pushes on. “Because Mario couldn’t see me, and none of the others could, and I’m really kind of freaking out! Why can only you see me?” Sidney draws his panic back in seeming as he obviously isn’t going to get Geno to understand anything talking a mile a minute as he was before.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Billie Eilish song.  
> Also someone please teach me how to write.


End file.
